


I've never been good at this temptation

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Ueda had been staring at him for a while now.Maru ate, thoughtful, and at the same time he looked at the laptop’s monitor.And, from time to time, he licked his fingers.





	I've never been good at this temptation

Ueda had been staring at him for a while now.

Maru ate, thoughtful, and at the same time he looked at the laptop’s monitor.

And, from time to time, he licked his fingers.

Tatsuya swallowed for what felt like the hundredth time in the whole afternoon.

He looked those lips and those hands, thin and yet manly, and he knew he couldn’t take it anymore.

He had started feeling his cock pressing against his trousers for a while now, constricted, and he couldn’t help but thinking about those same lips and that same mouth around him, their warmth, the way he was always driven mad under their care.

Tired of agitating on the couch and crossing his legs as to not show his hard-on, he stood up and went toward the table.

“Yuichi...” he murmured low, hoarse, his breath too quick.

He was too damn turned on.

Was it because of work or how tired they were when they went back home, it had been days since the last time they had had sex, and he had definitely reached his limit.

“What?” the other asked, looking briefly at him before realizing what his problem was.

He smiled, embarrassed, standing up and clearing his throat.

“Tat-chan... we’re at work.” he just said, trying to dissuade him from anything he was planning to do.

The younger smiled, devilishly, bringing a hand to the back of his neck and pushing him close to kiss him.

“I couldn’t care less.” he hissed in his hear, licking its shell, attempting to turn him on. “Next time you’ll think twice before getting me hard, then.” he added, and didn’t give him time to complain, pushing on his shoulders and lowering him to his knees.

The other raised his eyes, disoriented, before bringing them to Ueda’s crotch, noticing just now how actually bad the situation was.

He lost any qualm and started undoing his belt, slowly, and just as slowly he opened his trousers and pulled them down, brushing down his groin with his fingertips before letting his hand slip inside his briefs, wrapping it around his cock.

Tatsuya rolled his head back, letting go against the wall, pushing his hips to meet Nakamaru’s hand.

“Those fingers, Yuichi...” he murmured, closing his eyes blissfully.

Letting that voice and how much the other seemed to want him turn him on, Yuichi got bolder; he pulled his underwear down and, still holding his cock in his hand, he leant over him, tentatively brushing his tongue on it, as to test his reaction, which was the one he was looking for.

Ueda brushed his hand through his hair, pushing him closer, almost hurting him, but unable to resist to that contact, as minimal as it had been.

Maru wasn’t bothered by it. Determined to give him what he was asking for, he indulged the younger’s hand, taking him wholly into his mouth, still lapping at the tip with his tongue and then lower, teasing the veins on it, doing all those things that he knew were going to drive him crazy.

Tatsuya, on his part, was incapable of thinking straight anymore. He was still thinking about how the elder was licking at his own fingers, accidentally seductive, and about how what he was feeling now was exactly what he wanted.

Nakamaru kept his tongue on him, tightening his lips, trying to let him feel the most of that scorching hot mouth.

Tatsuya then, when he was just about to come, pulled his head back.

Yuichi looked lost, and raised his eyes on him again.

“What...?” he asked, trying to take his cock back in his mouth, but still kept still by the hand in his hair.

Tatsuya started touching himself slowly with his free hand, not wanting to come yet.

Without losing eye contact with Nakamaru he took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

“Ask for it.” he hissed, his eyes made darker by arousal, his fingers starting to caress the elder’s head.

“What... I have no intention to beg, if that’s what you mean. I don’t think you’re in the right position to make any request.” he tried to protest, but he swallowed noisily, showing how much he wanted to go on.

Tatsuya stroked himself harder, closing his eyes and making as to finish by himself, then looked at him again.

“Beg me, Yuichi.” he murmured again, leaning enough to look directly in his eyes. “Beg me to come in your mouth.” he asked, his words broken by a slight panting, as if he couldn’t control himself anymore, as if he couldn’t resist any further.

Nakamaru kept still for interminable seconds but, in the end, he caved.

“Please.” he said, low, his gaze fixed on the floor and his face red.

Ueda licked his lower lip, smiling.

“Please what? Do it properly, Yuichi.”

Trying to look dignified, the elders watched him, serious.

“Please, Tatsuya, come in my mouth.” he said, clearly embarrassed, but the wish to get back to work not diminished.

And Ueda was more than glad to grant him that; he let his cock slip back between his lips, moving his head at his will, holding him close against himself, almost chocking him, when he finally came and spilled inside his mouth. As requested.

He let him go abruptly, while the other kept still a few seconds on the floor, trying to recover his breath.

Chuckling slightly, Ueda held out a hand and helped him back on his feet.

“You shouldn’t have.” Nakamaru told him, trying his best to look appalled.

“You shouldn’t have made me hard. Or indulge me. But it didn’t look like you minded too much, did you?” he asked, grinning, caressing his cheek.

Yuichi didn’t reply, and so the other pressed a kiss on his lips, suddenly tender.

“Don’t worry, Yucchi. Don’t force yourself to resist, you wouldn’t be any fun.” he mocked him, making as to go away, save feeling the other grab his waist and pulling him back, pressed against him.

“Never said I wanted to resist.” Nakamaru murmured in his ear.

And, even though he couldn’t see him, Ueda was sure he was smiling.


End file.
